This invention relates in general to hand tools and deals more particularly with an improved tool for severing a web connecting a messenger or support cable to a communication cable. Cable assemblies of the type with which the present invention is used are employed extensively throughout the communications industry. A typical telephone cable assembly adapted to be supported by and extend between telephone poles includes a generally cylindrical communication cable and a generally cylindrical support cable or messenger of somewhat smaller diameter contained within a common jacket of severable insulating material and integrally joined by an axially extending connecting web. When it is necessary to splice the communications cable to another cable or to attach a connector to an end portion of the communication cable the messenger must be removed from association with the end portion of the communication cable. If the communication cable is to be inserted into a long run of conduit where numerous sharp bends may be encountered the messenger removal operation is necessarily more extensive.
It has been a common practice in the telecommunications industry to use an ordinary knife to sever the tough connecting web in such a cable assembly. However, this hazardous practice may cause serious personal injury. Further, the use of a knife to cut the web is likely to result in damage to the communication cable.
Heretofore, at least two special purpose tools have been provided for the express purpose of separating a supporting cable from a telephone cable or the like. The patent to Belling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,571, issued Oct. 12, 1971, discloses a hand tool with a T-shaped handle and a body having a slot for receiving the end portion of a support cable. A fixed blade mounted on the body and bridging the slot severs the web which connects the support cables to a communication cable as the tool is pulled inwardly from the free end of the support cable and along the support cable. A later patent to Belling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,281, issued Aug. 7, 1973, discloses another hand tool having a T-shaped handle and a fixed blade for separating a web attached support wire from a plastic covered cable. This tool may be brought into cutting engagement with the connecting web in spaced relation to an end of the cable. However, the tool must be positioned on the support wire at a 45 degree angle relative to the cable axis and then moved into parallel alignment with the axis to bring the blade into cutting position relative to the connecting web.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved hand tool of the aforedescribed general type which includes a moveable blade which permits easy entry of a cable into the tool and which automatically assumes a cutting position relative to the cable web when the direction of tool movement relative to the cable is reversed. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved hand tool having a cylindrical body and which is easy to grasp, hold and pull along an associated cable assembly in coaxial relation to a communication cable during a web cutting operation and which may be positioned on a cable to start a web cut in spaced relation to a free end of the cable.